Crimson Snow
by Koorime13
Summary: NarakuKagomeSummary changed Heartbroken and no one close to turn to, Kagome seeks comfort in Naraku. Together they try to mend each other's open wounds. Finished


**Disclaimer: All Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**A/N: I've figured that my writing sucks. And I believe that it began with that filler chapter, etto, chapter 07? Or before that? What the fuck was I thinking? So I've decided to re-do the whole shit I've served you guys.**

**For your pleasure I've made it a one-shot. A very long one for those that whine about short chapters. Please re-read the whole thing for I've changed some details. Sorry for the inconvenience I am bestowing on you guys, but with all the waiting you've done, I promise that it's really good. Hope you have the same opinion. Enjoy!**

* * *

**  
Crimson Snow**

I can't believe that I found love after I lost my first love to someone else. I guess that my first love wasn't meant to be. Now that I'm dying in the arms of my beloved. I guess it was. . .

**_Sendai High school/13-03-'04_**

"Inuyasha!"

A girl with waist length midnight blue hair yelled through the halls of Sendai High, searching for her boyfriend.

Sendai High is the biggest High school there is in Japan, not to mention it's also the best and next to Tokyo University the most expensive.

"Where could he be! I'm already searching for over ten minutes."

A little frustrated she ran to the back of the school where the gardens reside. Upon entering the gardens she heard a loud moan. It came from around the corner. When she looked she immediately wished that she never came to this part of the building.

Under a Sakura tree that was still in full bloom -but already shedding its flowers- you could see two figures. A boy with white silvery hair wearing a red T-shirt and faded black jeans and a girl with black hair that went just passed her butt wearing a white tank top with a dark purple miniskirt.

They were passionately kissing each other as if there was no tomorrow. Moaning every now and then, unable to stop the passion with the link they made. Nothing and no one existed in their little world of dark raw passion and themselves.

Tears fell to the ground form the young girls' eyes as she saw her boyfriend kiss her cousin under the same tree she shared her first kiss with.

A heart silently shattering into a million pieces, silently being torn apart, silently being stabbed by the one it was given to. The pain was so unbearable, the kiss so unforgivable, never again! The seemingly emendable heart, its life force slowly dripping away. . .

'That bastard! How could he. I loved him so much. I gave him everything, my love, my soul and my heart. But if he wants to be with her, then so be it! I will not take this anymore. I'm letting you go. Sayonara, Inuyasha.'

With those last thoughts she left the pair alone.

Never to be what they once were.

Never to have what they once shared.

It all ended there with the pair under the Sakura tree in full bloom.

* * *

Kagome was slowly walking down the halls of her school. Another hour before the bell would ring to announce the beginning of the first period.

What is she going to do now? Usually she would be in Inuyasha's lap sitting under the Sakura tree enjoying each others' company. But now she had no one. Her friends, Miroku and Sango weren't coming before fifteen minutes before the bell.

The canteen was closed, the gym was locked, the library wouldn't be open for another half hour and there was nothing special except for classrooms and more classrooms.

What to do, where to go to where it's quiet where no one goes and can see you. After a minute of wracking her brain she decided to go to the roof.

Hopefully the door to the roof wasn't locked.

'Now I have time to think everything over.'

With fast steps she climbed the stairs. She didn't want anyone seeing her going to the roof.

What had she done to deserve this pain she was suffering? Hadn't she loved him much? Was she a bad kisser? Wasn't she worth his time, his love? Wasn't she better than her cousin? In anyway?

She was so deep in thought that she hadn't seen someone coming until it was too late.

They bumped into each other; Kagome bounced back from the force, lost her footage and fell backwards. A strong hand shot out and grabbed her at almost the last moment and pulled her to a strong well build chest.

"You should watch where you are going, next time you might not be so lucky." A smooth velvety voice said near her ear for she was still clinging onto the shirt that covered that strong well build chest.

"I'm very sorry, you're right I should watch where I'm going next time, thank you very much though for catching me." Kagome said in a bit shaky voice from the shock.

They soon parted and looked at each other. The boy who caught her had long silvery white hair and dark golden eyes. The fairest skin you've ever seen and his face was perfection. He was a senior and the most popular at that. But also Inuyasha's older half brother. His eyes reminded her so much of him. He who broke her heart.

Kagome smiled a small smile of gratitude and proceeded climbing the stairs to the roof as if nothing happened.

'Strange girl. I know I know her from somewhere, but it's unimportant. Now, what was I going to do again?' And he too proceeded with what he was doing.

Kagome opened the door leading to her final destination. A gust of cold northern wind carrying Sakura petals passed her petite frame and almost knocked her to the floor. But as suddenly as it came it went and there was only a soft breeze left that tickled her skin.

'Sigh. . . I've finally reached my destination.'

A bit tired, mentally and physically, Kagome sat down in the shade next to the door on the side where she wouldn't be smashed in the face with the door. There she resumed her ponderings of her feelings for Inuyasha and himself.

'Inuyasha, what have I done that you would chose another over me?'

She was again so deep in thought that she didn't notice someone coming next to her.

"What do you think you are doing here!" a strong dark voice laced with malice said.

Big blue-grey orbs gazed up at the person towering next to her. She was totally speechless and in semi period shock.

The person towering over her was obviously male but with dark long wavy hair. He had a black long sleeves shirt with on his chest in red letters 'Annoy me at your own risk'. He had black leather pants and black knee high boots. He also had the chains and the spikes that made him look like the ultimate black god.

She couldn't believe it. There, just two feet away from her was Kikyou's ex-boyfriend, Naraku.

"Bitch! How could you just kiss that mutt? You're my bitch, mine. If I ever see you again with someone else I'll see to it personally that you get punished." He said with a voice dripping with venom.

"Wait a second. I'm not who you think I am. I'm Kagome Higurashi, not Kikyou Shigurai. She's my cousin, some cousin anyway."

For a short moment it became deadly quiet between the two, even the birds and traffic noise seemed to quiet down. The two looked at each other. And then his frown turned into a sly smile.

"Well, well, her little despised cousin. Quite a fine specimen you are."

"Please get your mind out of the gutter, especially when it comes to me."

"And who are you to tell me what I can do and not?"

"Please let's not fight. I haven't had a good moment today and I wouldn't want to ruin my day any further."

It became quiet between the two once again. Naraku eyed her warily but after a few seconds he shrugged and sat down next to her. Finding him too close for comfort she scooted away from him but not too much. Another gust of wind carrying Sakura petals hit her in the face and died down again.

"Damn it." Naraku cursed suddenly.

"Excuse me." Kagome frowned. What had she done now? Why was the guy cussing? He's just plain weird.

"Kagura, come out now if you cherish your life." Naraku barked.

Yet another gust of wind hit Kagome in the face and when it was gone a girl appeared to be standing a couple of feet away from them. She was also clad in black with a few chains and spikes adorning her wrists and waist. But what was so weird about this one was that she had a black fan with silver crescent moons on them.

"What is it now?" she asked a bit annoyed. She really didn't like his guts, but she only stayed because of her sister, Kanna. She would never leave her with this creep.

"You are to stop with your games. You highly annoy me."

"Is that all?" Kagura's left eye slightly twitched.

"No, go buy this girl a new wardrobe, with all the accessories and make-up."

"What? I've got to go to the mall to buy her new clothes? Doesn't she already have…" but she never got to finish her sentence for she was clutching her chest in pain.

"Foolish girl, do as I say or else you won't see daylight for the rest of your worthless life." After saying that Kagura stopped clutching her chest and breathed hard.

Kagome had been quiet and looking on this whole time decided to open her mouth and say her mind.

"Why is she going to buy me new clothes? I don't need them. And who are you to say such? And what did you do to her? What's going on?" by now Kagome had a slight frown on her face.

"Kagome, such an innocent creature you are. You remind me of a little bird I had in a cage. Protected from the outside world, the cruel existence that it never new. So pure and innocent. Yet too sweet to not let it rot."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"In time you'll learn. Now go before I change my mind. I'll meet you at the gates when lunch starts."

Kagura took Kagome's arm before she could protest and dragged her out of the building to the parking lot where a red BMW two door convertible was awaiting its owner. They jumped in, buckled up and sped out of the driveway heading to the mall. They were going so fast that everything outside the window was a blur. Kagome gripped at the seat and said: "Don't you think we're going too fast?"

"Get used to it." Kagura said a bit grumpy.

"Well excuse me but I don't live in luxury as some people and won't get used to it. So if you'd please just think about it and drive a bit slower."

"Whatever." And the car slowed down a bit.

After a while of driving they got stuck in a traffic-jam. Some idiot slammed into another car. The passengers of both cars were seriously hurt. The paramedics were already there and cops surrounding the whole scene. And since it took place on the center of the road the girls were stuck there for quite a while.

This infuriated Kagura to no end. So, to calm herself down and to pass time she inserted a CD from 'Within Temptation' in the CD-player. Kagome listened to the music that sounded so foreign to her. Never had she heard anything like it. Rock and opera, well, that's what it sounded like to her.

After a while Kagome admitted that she liked it and began to move her head with the beat while listening to Kagura who was singing the songs she knew by heart.

"You've got a great voice, Kagura." She said after the song 'Our Farewell' ended. "Why don't you ever sing solo when we're fund racing or something?"

"Because I think that those people at the fund racing have nothing better to do."

"And what is in your case better than that?"

"Singing at clubs and getting paid for it. Now tell me why you like fund racing so much."

"I like to help out in every way I can and fund racing is one great way of doing just that."

After chit chatting some more about this and that, the traffic seemed to roll again and so they finally made it to the mall. They parked the car and hurried to 'Hot Spot', a store Kagome never went into before. All the accessories you can get are here. Kagome's eyes grew wide again, but she was snapped back to reality.

"Come, let's get you what you need and transform you into something Naraku will approve of."

After an hour of picking out and paying for the right outfits, the right model of boots and all the make-up and chains and spikes the girls headed to the bathroom to give Kagome a thoroughly make-over.

* * *

It was lunch time when they parked the car at school and Naraku was patiently waiting for them at the gates with Kanna. He was shocked beyond belief when he saw Kagome, but knowing him he didn't show it of course.

She had a tight black top showing some cleavage and her well formed breasts, a black low rise mini-skirt with chains on one side, and high black boots that went 'til her mid thigh. She also had black eyeliner that accented her blue eyes and cherry lip-gloss. Her long midnight blue hair was loose and swayed left to right with every step she took.

It seemed she was a bit nervous for when she came closer to him she immediately looked at the ground. He chuckled softly.

"Are you ready Kagome to be my girlfriend?"

"What? Girlfriend?" she half screamed.

"Yes, you will be my girlfriend from now on since Kikyou is with that mutt. And I won't take no for an answer unless you'd like to be forced and be dealt physical damage." After saying that Naraku knew he'd won and let a grin adorn his face.

She looked at the sky, took a deep breath and let it out again. She then looked at him with a somewhat serious face and took his arm. What the hell was she getting herself into?

* * *

When Kagome entered the canteen with Naraku holding hands, all heads turned and everything went silent. It seems that the whole school knows that Inuyasha and Kikyou are a new couple, but they haven't heard from Kagome and Naraku who were Inuyasha's and Kikyou's ex yet. They just disappeared for the first four periods. As of then rumors have been spreading like wildfire.

Silent whispers could be heard in various groups they passed. They were seemingly talking about Kagome turning into a Goth like Naraku. Some boys laughed and licked their lips, but Naraku send a silent warning to them that if they ever touched what was his that there was hell to pay.

So the boys could only stare and get whacked onto their heads by their girlfriends. Some of them got the idea of breaking up with them, but after Naraku's warning they thought otherwise.

They took a seat at the back and looked at their audience. Kagome scooted a little closer to Naraku, not really liking the attention she was getting.

Sango and Miroku rushed from the other side of the canteen to their friend when they spotted Kagome and Naraku together. Kagome's eyes lit up when she saw them. She asked Naraku if she could have a word alone with them. But he only held her hand firmer.

"Please, I promise I'll be just a sec. They're my best friends."

He reluctantly let her go and she stood up and motioned for them to follow her to the hall. Ones there the questions started spilling forth.

"What happened Kagome? Why do you look like this? Are you all right? Did that bastard hurt you? How come you weren't here the first four periods?" Sango asked worried.

"Calm down Sango. I'm all right. No one hurt me except for Inuyasha."

"So the rumors are true then, lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know of any rumors, but by the way people were whispering in the canteen and giving Naraku and me those stares I don't believe they haven't been flying around."

"What happened to you then Kagome? Why become like Naraku? Do you know what you're doing in the first place? He is very dangerous you know." Sango said.

"Sango, I know fully well what I'm doing. And I'm not really becoming like Naraku, I just have to dress up like them, that's all."

"Kagome, this isn't like you. You've changed a lot."

"Don't worry Sango, I've only changed from the outside, but it's the inside that counts."

When Kagome didn't hear anything from her friend she asked:

"We're going to stay friends, right? No matter what."

But Sango still didn't answer. Her eyes leaked tears and she ran away. Miroku followed her, but before he left he gave Kagome a somewhat disappointing and understanding look.

"Wait you guys! Don't leave." The latter came out as a choked sob, but Kagome bit her lip to stop the tears from spilling forth. Two strong arms clad in black encircled her waist and pulled her to a strong chest.

"Naraku, what am I going to do without my two best friends?"

"What I've done without any friends." He said near her ear.

"What about Kagura and her sister Kanna? Are they not your friends?"

"No, not really. They are just there to help me achieve my goals and keep me company when needed."

"How sad for you. I wish you had a true friend." She said with sadder eyes.

"And go through what you're going through? Isn't this just too much, even for you?"

"They'll come back someday. Hopefully they'll understand." By now the tears were streaming down her face.

* * *

Kagome still stood in Naraku's embrace when the doors to the canteen opened and Inuyasha came walking down with Kikyou next to him, his arm around her waist in a possessive manner. They stopped next to their ex.

"I always knew you were a bitch. Always acting too good and nice for your own good. Now look at you, a Goth wannabe, how pathetic." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Kikyou just glared ice cold daggers at her cousin while Kagome's eyes hid behind her bangs. Naraku held Kagome tighter to him and began to growl at Inuyasha.

"Silly little Inuchi, you've got quite some taste. Knowing all the bitches quite well. This hasn't been the first time I've seen you cheat on me. Seeking pleasure elsewhere because I haven't given you what you want." Kagome said with disgust in her voice.

"Stop lying you bitch. How dare you say that about him. The only one he's had pleasure with was me." Kikyou said furiously.

"Oh, so you were the one on the other side of my apartment building. You should keep the blinds shut if you don't want anyone to see your dirty dances. Gods, that's so nasty."

"Yeah, like you ever had sex before." Kikyou said with a smirk.

"I don't need pleasure to keep me alive, unlike some people right in front of me." Kagome said with a smirk. "Come on Naraku, we have better things to do then talk to shit." Kagome said in a sweeter voice. But before they went Naraku said:

"Don't think I'll let you go unpunished Kikyou and that includes the mutt."

Naraku hardly ever used her first name, only when he was going to punish her, then he was really mad or disappointed when he didn't get his way. Kikyou still shivers at those thoughts. She'll never forget what he did that time. . .

_-Kikyou was walking in the park in the middle of the night when two strong arms grabbed her from behind and roughly shoved her up against a tree. Fear instantly coursed through her veins. A tension thicker than fog filled the air. The wind stilled and everything went silent._

"_Kikyou, did you think that I didn't notice you flirting with other boys? Did you think that I was this stupid not to notice? You're mine and you should know it by now. I've given you everything. Especially time and for all I've done I get this in return." Naraku said furiously._

_Out of fear she couldn't utter a single word. Naraku smirked, liking the fear that radiated off of her and continued with a lust filled voice:_

"_I shall punish you, making this an unforgettable night."_

_He tore her skirt and tong off pulled his pants down spread her legs and roughly shoved his hard member in her little sheath, tearing through her virginity producing a bone chilling scream from Kikyou, but no tear ever slid down her cheek. And out of fear she didn't even struggle to get away from him._

"_I've waited so long." Naraku said between every hard pump he gave her. He kept on pumping in and out of her very hard feeling her blood and juices leak to his balls and then drip to the ground. "So hot and wet for me are you." After a while Kikyou orgasms painfully and Naraku came soon after._

_Her back bled and ached of all the up and down movements she had to make against the tree bark. She wanted to scream some more and cry if possible. But out of fear she didn't dare do it.-_

After that night she didn't show up at school for two weeks. Her body ached all over. Thank goodness she didn't get pregnant nor had an infection. She never told anyone about that night, not even Inuyasha. It was risky to get away from Naraku but everything went smooth until they came.

She hadn't seen him or her cousin the first four periods. She began to think that they were sick or something. But she was a bit shocked when she saw her perfect goody cousin with Naraku. Never in her life had she ever thought of Kagome turning into a Goth.

Kikyou gave one final glare at her cousin's back before turning and walking in the opposite direction with Inuyasha.

Not long after they left the bell rang and the next period came. Kagome and Naraku had to part ways until the next period which they did have together. Kagome had music and Naraku had chemistry saying something about a stink bomb in his backpack and not forgetting to put it in Onigumo-sensei's bag before he left.

Kagome shook her head while walking to the classroom. When she looked up she saw Kagura and hurried next to her. They smiled at each other having become friends in such a short time. They entered and took the last two seats at the back. Tomoe-sensei entered and began her lessons.

"Okay class, homework for today was to study and if possible practice the piece of music I gave to you for the Star festival for end of the month. We've been practicing this piece for two weeks already. Everything is being secured. Nothing can go wrong this year, hopefully." Tomoe-sensei said.

Everybody knew what had happened the last year. They brought the whole place down, literally. One student tripped over a twig, yes a twig which caused said person to crash down on a another student who also fell on another teacher who knocked over a whole table full of candles causing the whole tent to burn and spreading like wild fire because of the hay on the ground. Yes, they sure brought that place down.

This year everything would be different, yes that it would be, hopefully for the better. Don't want a bomb going ka-boom. Let's not talk too soon shall we?

"Okay, enough daydreaming, let's get to work." Tomoe-sensei said enthusiastically.

In another classroom on the other side of the building you could hear frantic screams accompanied by coughs and laughter.

"Who the hell did this? I want to know now." Onigumo-sensei asked furiously.

A lot of people were still laughing and coughing. Some even ran to the bathroom to vomit. The whole room stunk so badly that everybody eventually was allowed to leave the room. Onigumo-sensei asked again who did it but nobody knew except for one person. The person who did it of course. Although the room was full nobody saw him do it.

'They're so stupid.' Naraku smirked.

He shook his head and looked around. He stopped looking around when his gaze locked with another's. Crimson eyes clashed with molten gold. They glared at each other.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Naraku."

The air became thick with the tension. Rage consumed the two of them. Their untamed beasts trying to surface to bring chaos and terror in their opponent's mind and soul.

"Let's take it outside." Naraku suggested.

Sesshoumaru just nodded and followed him. Going unnoticed by everyone they made it to the back of the garden where it was quiet so they could have their "talk".

"What is it Sesshoumaru?"

"One of your men called Goshinki killed one of my men on my grounds. You know that we have a deal, you don't touch what's mine and I don't touch what's yours. And since Goshinki did trespass on my lands and killed one of my men I can do what I wish with him." Sesshoumaru said in a serious voice.

"You may do so, he is worthless to me. He never had any worth from the beginning in the first place."

"It doesn't concern me what you think of your men. You know what you have to do after school. I'll meet you at this very spot with Goshinki and we'll settle this once and for all." With that said Sesshoumaru turned around and walked away.

'Silly Sesshoumaru, thinks like a lord. Pathetic. Now, to find that bastard, giving me trouble with that pompous ass again.' Naraku also turned around but in search of Goshinki.

* * *

'Where is Naraku? I hope he isn't in trouble or anything. The sixthperiod is almost over. I'm getting worried.' Kagome thought.

Miroku and Sango who also had the same class as Kagome and Naraku didn't want Kagome to sit next to them and they especially didn't want Naraku to in their row either. So she sat all alone at the back where Naraku usually sits all alone by himself.

Now she knows how it feels to have no friends and to sit al alone at the back. But thank goodness there was a window to look at the Sakura trees at the back of the garden. Suddenly she saw something black between the trees and immediately Naraku's name shot through her head.

'What is going on Naraku?' she thought with a frown.

Kagome couldn't help being worried about Naraku. Although he wasn't her boyfriend in anyway –although he told her they'd be- she did feel some kind of connection since he tried to sooth some of her pain in the hall.

Suddenly the door opened and a girl clad in white entered. Akira-sensei stopped talking and looked up. The girl whispered something in her ear and gave Akira-sensei a note. The teacher read it and looked at Kagome.

"Miss Higurashi, your presence is required at the principal's office."

Everybody looked at Kagome wondering why she had to go to the principal. Some thought it had something to do with Naraku and some thought she was just in trouble for skipping classes.

Kagome took her stuff together and walked to the front of the room and with the girl clad in white they walked out the door. They turned a corner and there stood Naraku.

"Naraku-sama, I brought her as you ordered." Said the girl clad in white.

"You can leave now Kanna." -Naraku.

Kagome gazed into Naraku's eyes searching for something that might explain where he's been. But his face was as unreadable as ever. No emotion, not the tiniest little hint what he's been up to. This got her a little frustrated.

"Where have you been?" Kagome finally asked.

"That is of no importance to you." Naraku said a bit too nonchalantly then he would have wanted. This is after all Kagome and she isn't one not to cry if you hurt her feelings. But then again you'll never know; she is quite unpredictable at times.

"What do you mean of no importance to me? I've been worrying all this time and now you're giving me this? That's, that's so not fair." Kagome began to pout which produced a chuckle from Naraku.

"What's so funny?"

"You look quite tasty in that outfit, especially when you pout like that." Naraku licked his lips making Kagome blush till her toes.

"Stop that! I have to go to the principal."

"You don't have to if there isn't any reason for you to go."

"What do you mean?"

"I wrote that note."

"But you can't do that."

"But I already did my dear."

"Fine, you did, whatever. Just promise me that you'll be next to me at our next period. It's not pleasant to sit all alone at the back."

"You'll get used to it."

"What does that mean? That you're not going to sit next to me next time? That you're going to skip classes and leave me alone?" Kagome said a bit mad. But then a few students passed and she somehow had to change what she wanted to say.

"I thought you were my boyfriend." A tear leaked from her eye.

"Then let me prove to you."

Naraku took Kagome in his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. Kagome gasped and that was all it took for Naraku to deepen the kiss. Their eyes fluttered closed. Kagome ran her hands through his silky wavy hair and relished in the feel of it. Passerby's heard their moans loud and clear. Kagome knowing this became hotter every second that passed by.

But eventually they had to break the kiss for lack of air. Naraku looked a bit dazed at her and said:

"Never before have I kissed anyone with such a passion."

"Naraku." Kagome's eyes fluttered closed again to next embrace his form and bury her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in deeply his husky scent that had a light touch of cinnamon.

"Kagome, Kagome. . . Wake up, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes shot open and she frantically looked around. All eyes were directed at her.

"What happened? Weren't we just outside?" Kagome asked a bit bewildered.

"What are you talking about? You've been sleeping on my shoulder this whole time. Moaning my name and having a death grip on my hair."

"Then it wasn't real?"

"What should have been real?" Naraku asked with a smirk.

"Forget what I said."

"Miss Higurashi, what is this entire ruckus? You know that I don't like to be interrupted during my teachings. Be sure this incident won't happen again." Akira-sensei warned.

"Yes ma'am, I promise." Kagome replied.

Here and there you could hear snickers and whispers. Kagome could just catch a few whispering words from two girls a seat away.

"I'm certain he drugged her." Said a girl named Ayame.

She's now the girlfriend of Kouga Okami. He was a sweet guy really. He used to fight often with Inuyasha over her and spread word that Kagome was his 'woman'. That dreadful word.

But after Kagome and Inuyasha became what they were Kouga suddenly stopped and started looking for another victim. Well that is what Kagome thought of the other girl Kouga tried to chat up.

"Yeah, and she probably liked it too by the looks of it. I certainly don't wanna know what she was dreaming, nasty." Said the other girl named Yura.

She's the school's biggest hypocrite. She herself does drugs and when she's in school and sees others do it she denies it about herself and starts saying awful things about them.

Kagome does feel a bit sorry for Ayame. Why hadn't she picked a better friend than Yura? She's quite a social butterfly. And Yura is quite a hypocrite.

Kagome became mad. How could they say something like that about her! Suddenly she felt a warm hand hold hers. She looked up at Naraku who knew what was troubling her.

"Don't worry too much about rumors and other people's assumptions. I'll help you through them, don't worry all right."

Naraku said that in such a warm and sweet voice she couldn't help but scoot a little closer to him and lean her head on his shoulder again.

The sixth period was finally over and Naraku took Kagome to the roof. While walking to the stairs they met up with Kagura and Kanna. Kagome hugged Kagura and properly introduced herself to Kanna.

Sango was on her way to apologize to her best friend when she saw their happy talk and hugs and immediately thought that Kagome had already replaced her and that thought made her burst out in tears again and run away.

'How could you Kagome? It still hurts you know. I thought we were friends. No friend leaves for another.' Sango thought.

With all her emotions in turmoil and her teary eyes Sango didn't see where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Sesshoumaru." Sango breathed.

* * *

Kagome just saw Sango run away and she immediately felt a little sad and bad too. But Kagura who also saw Sango run away tried to calm Kagome down. It helped, a little.

After a little while they were on the roof. Kagome, Kagura and Kanna were sitting together eating their lunch and chit chatting while Naraku sat a bit further away in the shade looking at them, wondering what seemed so different about the picture.

He wasn't one to be surrounded by kindness and warmth, but ever since Kagome came, no matter the little time they've spend together, it all changed.

Kagura and even Kanna who usually doesn't talk unless needed became fast friends with Kagome. Seeing Kanna talk and smile was something wondrous. It made him feel dare he say happy inside, but not really, just something close to happy, maybe content. Yes, content. He knew he could never be truly happy.

It was in a way forbidden for one as dark as himself to feel happy. And he could certainly never fall in love, no, just absurd. There is no one in this world who would want him. He could make girls like him or do what he wanted with them, but truly love him, definitely not in this lifetime.

There were and still are a lot of times when he would lie awake in his king-sized bed and look at the empty space beside him and think if there would ever be someone for him. He had Kikyou, but she was just temporary. Just like the others.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Kagome. She was smiling down on him.

"Aren't you going to join us? Have lunch at least? You must be starving. Have you eaten for the day? I don't want you to go to the hospital any day soon mister."

"You sound pretty much like my mother."

"Oh, I do? Then you should listen and eat something. Come on, I'll share my lunch, there is plenty by the way my mom fills my lunch pack."

With that said she pulled Naraku up and literally dragged him to where Kagura and Kanna were still seated. Naraku sat beside Kagome and she gave him half of her lunch pack. There was rice, tofu, spicy fish, and for desert some ginger cookies.

Naraku felt a bit weird having lunch with girls. He usually has them alone. But no one heeded him much attention except for Kagome who he let her have her way.

Their little lunch session was rudely interrupted by the loud opening of the door and fast footsteps. It was Hiten and Maten who were dragging a beaten Goshinki to Naraku.

"Naraku-sama, we found Goshinki." Hiten said soon after.

"Good, tie him up at the back where I can't see him. His presence is sickening at the moment. When school's over I want you to bring him to the back gardens where I'll meet up with you. Don't let him escape."

"Yes Naraku-sama." The two brothers said in unison and went to the other side of the roof where Goshinki wouldn't be seen.

"What was that all about Naraku?" Kagome asked with a confused expression.

"Nothing you should worry about. He has been a bad boy, that's all." Naraku said.

"You aren't going to kill him are you?"

"No, I'm not. He just needs to be handed over to someone else."

"Why? What did he do?"

"As I said before, nothing you."

"No, I want to know." Kagome persisted.

"All right. Goshinki killed someone on a certain someone's territory and that is forbidden. So therefore he's going to be dealt with with the "boss" of that territory."

"Oh, okay. His loss." Kagome shrugged.

"You're okay with it?" Kagura asked with a frown, not expecting Kagome to be so clam and cool about it.

"That depends on why Goshinki did it." Kagome replied.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru." Sango breathed.

"Sango, why are you crying? You know that I don't tolerate this kind of behavior, especially not from the daughter of my second in command. You should know better." Sesshoumaru said indifferently, but with a softer expression in his eyes only for Sango to see.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. It won't happen again in your presence." Sango said and lightly bowed her head and wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"Anyways, I've got a job for you and Miroku. Goshinki is to be handed over to me by Naraku after school but I got an important phone call and can't make it. After school I want you two to pick him up at the back gardens where Naraku will be waiting. Send Goshinki to the Cell. Later I'll come and deal with him myself, until then don't let him out of your sight. Is that clear?" Sesshoumaru said sternly.

"Yes, I'll tell Miroku right away." After lightly bowing her head she sped off in search of Miroku.

'Gods, why does this job have to include Naraku? Hopefully Kagome won't be there. Now, where is that lecher?' Sango said with some exasperation.

After searching for him for what seemed like an eternity to her, but were only a few minutes, she finally found him, hitting on a girl. Gee, she wondered why she wasn't surprised.

"Miroku." Sango said in such a sweet voice it creped Miroku out to no end.

"Yes, my dear Sango. What can I help you with?" Miroku gulped.

"Miroku, my dear little boy toy." Sango said while latching herself onto him. "Would you be such a dear and try to run for your life before I do something I won't regret." She batted her eyelashes at him.

In no time did Miroku free himself and was gone with the wind. Sango had no intention running after him. She knew she couldn't catch him now besides she didn't want to sweat.

Of course there was this one time she was running after Miroku but then the bell rang and when she was in class Inuyasha had to be there and shout for everyone to hear:

"What the hell is that smell? Sango, stop stinking up the environment."

Gods, that was so embarrassing. She still had to teach that imbecile a lesson. He doesn't know when to just shit his damn potty hole. Sango was send back to reality by a light tap on her shoulder.

Oh my God, she totally forgot about the girl Miroku was hitting on. When she turned around her eyes grew to the size of saucers. Miroku was hitting on, on, on Jakotsu! Is Miroku gay? Then out of the blue Miroku stood next to Sango.

"Sango, this is **not** what it looks like, I swear." Miroku tried to convince her.

"Miroku, you should have told me way sooner, I really didn't know you two were together. But I'll always be available when you need me." Said Jakotsu with a sly smile and walked away.

"Miroku, how could you." Sango blushed. "It's bad enough you're a lecher, but cheating on me with a boy, that's preposterous. You should've told me sooner than faking it. That's why you're groping girls and pretend to like them hiding behind the fact that you're actually gay. It all makes sense."

Sango took Miroku's hands in her own -much like he does when he would ask a girl to bear his child- and looked deeply in his violet eyes.

"Miroku." Sango said with a serious expression and full of understanding.

"Sango let me explain. This is not what you think; you've got it all wrong." Miroku tried again in vain.

"No, the fact is too obvious to hide. All I want to say is that I have nothing against gay people. So now you are free to go your way instead of wasting your time going on pointless dates with me." Sango finished a bit sad. She let go of his hands and was about to leave when Miroku grabbed her arm.

"Sango let me finish. As I said before this is not what it looks like. I'm certainly not gay and what you saw wasn't me hitting on a girl or in this case Jakotsu, I was only talking to Jakotsu about a history project we have to make for next week Friday. Do you understand now? Miroku explained.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me sooner instead of letting me embarrass myself?" Sango half shouted.

Miroku fell anime style face first on the always clean and spotless tiles of the empty hallway.

"But that's what I've been trying to tell you for a while now."

"Yeah, sure. And I should believe you? I'm not stupid." Sango rolled her eyes.

'I sure hope this isn't Inuyasha in disguise.' Miroku thought.

"What are you thinking? No, scratch that, I don't want to know. But before I forget, He gave us a job." Sango became serious again.

"Again!" Miroku slouched a bit. "Can't he give us a break? I mean we just babysat Rin yesterday. I knew it, he wants to kill us before we could even live life to the fullest."

"Yes, again, like it or not. But not to worry it's just a small thing compared to the other "little" jobs we usually get. Anyway, we got to pick up Goshinki at the back gardens where Naraku will be waiting for us."

"Naraku? I hope Kagome isn't going to be there."

"I hope too houshi-sama."

And boy were they ever so wrong, because when school ended and they went to the back gardens to pick Goshinki up they saw Kagome in the arms of Naraku sitting under a Sakura tree enjoying each other's presence. Sango and Miroku neared but hid behind a tree first to discuss their situation and decisions.

"Sango, how are we going to approach them? Kagome is there also." Miroku asked.

"We have to stay calm and just do what we have to do. We've got a job and it has to be done or else you can see every corner of the mansion or dungeon a couple of times." Sango replied.

"Alright Sango, let's do it." Miroku said with security dripping down like saliva.

With that said they stepped out of the bushes they've been hiding in and walked to Naraku and Kagome. The two looked up. Kagome was a bit surprised to see them at all. She hadn't expected them so soon, or at all for that matter.

"Where is Sesshoumaru? He was supposed to be here." Naraku asked emotionlessly.

"He couldn't make it." Sango said sternly.

"Or he doesn't want to." Naraku mocked.

"Don't talk about him as if he's a coward, in our presence." Miroku defended.

"Or what? You'll hurt me? You know as well as everyone that you can't hurt me." Naraku grinned.

"We'll see about that." Sango took a fighting stance to prove herself when Miroku grabbed her shoulders and shook his head. Naraku smiled a sinister smile and snapped his fingers and moments later Hiten and Maten came with a tide up Goshinki.

"Now leave. Tell Sesshoumaru I said hi." Naraku said indifferently put with a grin on his face.

"You wait till I wipe that grin clear off your face." Sango spat.

They took Goshinki with them and left, not saying anything to Kagome. This though made her a bit depressed again. Naraku seeing this wasn't going to allow that. So the first bright idea that came to mind he would carry it out.

"Kagome." Naraku said as huskily as possible.

"Yes?"

"Wanna hear a joke about two flies that got stuck in cemetery dirt?" Naraku asked and his eyes lit up.

"Uh, Naraku, I just remembered that I got lots of chores waiting for me at home. Got to go, bye." In no time was Kagome gone, remembering what Kagura told her, never listen to Naraku's jokes unless you want to end up loosing your lunch. That guy has some weird sense of humor. Naraku blinked a couple of times. Okay, at least she's not depressed anymore.

* * *

The last rays of the sun disappeared behind the mountains some distance away. The crickets began their nightly ritual. Only the faint cries of pain resonated through the still halls of a dungeon of a great mansion.

"No! Have mercy, aaah."

The black leather whip made a resonating crack in the usual still and empty room. Blood spattered everywhere and more cries of pain passed chapped lips.

"Please, I beg of you." A chained up figure cried.

The shackles around its wrists and ankles keeping it in place. Its face and torso pressed against the cold wall of the darkened room. The foul stench of dried blood, rotten flesh and death was hanging thick in the room. Another crack of the whip and more screams.

"Our session for today is over. Tomorrow is another day." Another figure said. He wiped the whip clean, rolled it up and put it next to other objects used for torture. He left leaving his prisoner shackled to the cold wall.

'This should teach him a lesson never to mess with what is mine.'

Silver hair, the last thing Goshinki saw in the corner of his left eye. The only remaining eye in matter of fact. The right eye has been jabbed with a knife and thrown to the ground leaving a gaping hole in his head.

* * *

When Kagome came home she found the house empty. Only a note on the refrigerator saying that they went to the hospital because grandfather had a stroke. Soon after she read the note the phone rang and Kagome hurried to pick it up.

When she answered she heard the warm comforting voice of her mother. She told Kagome not to worry, that grandfather would be all right, that he only needed to stay at the hospital for a week or two because the doctors wanted to run some tests before he went home. She also told her that she wouldn't be coming home until late.

"Dinner's in the fridge honey. Don't forget to feed the cat too. I didn't get to feed him so I think he's starving by now. Ok honey, I got to go now, the doctor acquires my attention. Goodnight honey, sleep tight."

After the phone call Kagome went upstairs, set her shopping bags near her closet and threw herself on her bed. 'What a day it has been. If only Inuyasha hadn't been cheating on me everything would have stayed as it has always been. But now everything is looking so chaotic. At least, it's not really what I'm used to. Why did I even stay with Naraku in the first place? Now I'm stuck with him, not that his presence is disturbing or what so ever. Sigh, just suck it up Kagome, things and people change and you're one of them. But cheer up; at least you've made a few friends. Kagura and Kanna aren't that bad. You even kinda broke the rules when you went shopping during school time. And you liked it. Sigh, I liked every bit of it.'

Kagome stood up and went to her window and opened it, climbed out and lay on the roof to gaze up at the stars. Remembering the good times she shared with Inuyasha. It seemed like they've known each other forever. Since they were little children. She had always bared deep feelings for him. But now she doesn't know anymore. She doesn't feel empty, but numb. A lonely and comforting feeling that lessens the pain.

"I'm still glad I got to know Naraku a bit better. Of all the horrible things they say about him. Do they even know who he is?"

The wind picked up and her hair blew over her face, blurring her vision in the process. After she got her hair out of her face she gasped when she saw a dark figure beside her.

"Naraku!" Kagome cried surprised. "How did you…"

"That's my big secret." He grinned at her. "May I join you?" and lay down.

"Hump, it seems you've made yourself quite comfortable without my consent." And mock glared at his grinning face and closed eyes.

Kagome lay down beside him and proceeded her star gazing. From the outside she looked calm, but from the inside she was going nuts. A side of her was happy he was joining her, but her other side was fuming. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to disturb her at a time like this. Her time of thought. But then she was happy for she had his company. Neither one said a word, but only gazed at the stars. And before long Kagome fell asleep.

Naraku watched her angelic face and touched her cheek. Unconsciously she snuggled closer into his hand trying to absorb his warmth for it was a cool night. He decided to bring her in and put her in bed. After he made himself comfortable next to her he stroked her long silky hair causing her to stir awake.

Dark blue sapphire pools clashed with crimson pools. Suddenly the room became fiery hot and the temptation was too great to taste the soft flesh of lips. Without warning did Naraku bring himself forcefully upon her. And without hesitation or rejection did Kagome accept the fiery kiss and returned it full force.

They just met that day yet the attraction was powerful. All rational thought was lost to the feel of pleasure and fueled by erotic desires. After a while of pure bliss they had to part for lack of air. Kagome's eyes were still closed when her breathing evened out.

Only when she felt Naraku crawl on top of her and slide a hand up from under her shirt to cup one of her breast with seemingly no bra did she gasp and open her eyes. He carefully began to massage her and play with her nipple. It immediately hardened by his touch. She moaned and closed her eyes again.

"Is this what you've been dreaming about during sixth period?" he chuckled softly. The only reaction he got was another soft moan. He slowly dipped his head lower sucked her other breast through her shirt, leaving a wet spot of saliva in its wake.

When he was satisfied with her moans and pleads he turned to her other breast to repeat with sucking. Kagome felt this warm tingling feeling in her abdomen and turned wet. She bucked her hips against his and felt his throbbing erection at her sex. This motion made a moan escape past his chiseled lips and thus he bit down softly on her hardened peak. A scream thus followed and she raked her nails across his back, almost ripping his shirt in the process.

She kept grinding into him, trying to relieve that unknown feeling that grew with every thrust she made. Naraku also grinded into her but before they came he stopped. Feeling a bit disappointed to be left unsatisfied she let out a whimper. It was after she saw him undress did her lust return full force and she undressed too so they could resume with what they were doing.

Before Naraku took his place on top of Kagome again he let his eyes wander over her every curve and flawless skin that seemed to glow as it reflected the light of the full moon that shone through her open window. The sight fueling his lust and making his member throb hard making the feeling almost painful. The aroma of her sweet nectar spreading fast as she grew wet with his stare.

His eyes stopped at her curls, seeing it glisten with her wetness. He licked his lips and slowly lowered his head to smell her and flick his tongue across her folds. Kagome moaned loudly and arched her back. Her breathing becoming ragged. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

After seeing her reaction at this he continued his demonstrations until she came into his mouth and shouted her release. Naraku hungrily lapping all of her juices and giving her clit one last lick to spread her legs wide open so her core was bare to him without holding her folds open with his fingers. He immediately dipped down again and began to passionately kiss her entrance, thrusting his tongue deep inside of her from time to time.

Kagome bucked her hips. Her moans turning into screams. She was about to come again when he suddenly stopped again. But this time he put her on her hands and knees and thrust his throbbing sex deep within her making her scream as waves of pleasure and pain crashed upon her.

Blood trickled down her thighs to stain her bed linen. They stayed that way for a while, still. Not moving a muscle. Until the pain subsided did Kagome buck her hips again, signaling for Naraku to resume. They danced the dance that existed longer than mankind. The dance even savage beast knew. The time when they still existed.

* * *

The next morning Naraku woke up early before the sun cast her rays on the shrine and carefully snuck out from behind Kagome, dressed himself quickly and was gone out of the window. Kagome feeling bare without him searched for her source of warmth. But still half asleep didn't know what she really was looking for. So she slowly opened her eyes and yawned.

'How great I've slept. I haven't slept that great since I was small with no worries. But that's strange, how did I get in bed? Wasn't I on the roof with, with…"

Realization dawned upon her like a ton of bricks accompanied by cold water.

She tossed the blanket aside and saw the outcome of her torn innocence. The blood stain that brought back the memory of the night before. The night when she bonded intimately with a man.

What was she doing! She hurriedly went to her bathroom and took a quick hot shower, washing all the caked blood from her thighs. Then she put on her new clothes and accessories she bought just yesterday with Kagura, took off the bedding and quietly went downstairs to the wash room to put them in the washing machine. She had enough time to take them out and put them to dry before she went to school.

She knew for a fact that her mom would freak if she ever saw the blood stain on her bedding. 'Mom would be so worried she might even die from it. I don't want that to happen now, do I?' She thought.

The house was still quiet. Her mom must still be asleep and her brother too. She didn't know when exactly they came home but she hoped that her mom was too tired to look into her room before she went to bed.

When Kagome was done with that she hurried to the kitchen to have a light breakfast. Finding nothing she lusted for she just took an apple, grabbed for her bag, put her boots on and was out the door and running down the shrine's steps. Only when she noticed her mother's car not in the driveway where it's usually parked did she know that her mother never came home last night.

A harsh wind passed Kagome and her hair whipped behind her. Suddenly Kagura stood beside her. Kagome was startled out of her thoughts as she heard Kagura laughing. Looking a bit puzzled she wanted to open her mouth to ask whatever's so funny but Kagura shook her head and grabbed her hand to link their arms together. Together they walked to school. This time they went in a different direction to the field where archery classes are held.

Under a big tree on a hill a black clothed figure sat overseeing the whole field. Kagome and Kagura crossed the field and approached the person under the tree. It was Kanna that greeted them. Kagome looked surprised. With all the white Kanna has been wearing she never thought to see her in black. But on closer inspection she didn't wear a black outfit but a long dark blue dress with underneath a dark purple long sleeve shirt. Only when the sun shone directly upon her can you see the deep colors more clearly.

"Hey, Kanna. Nice outfit. I find that the colors suit you nicely." Kagome complimented. The usually quiet girl nodded and smiled a small smile. After sitting quiet for a while Kagome had to ask where Naraku was. The two sisters looked at each other first before they told Kagome that he wouldn't be coming to school today because he was sick.

"That's weird, I saw him last night and he looked fine to me." A frown marred Kagome's pretty face.

"Don't worry Kagome," Kanna said in a small and soft voice you had to strain your ears to hear, "he'll be alright." Kagome smiled at her trying to reassure her. She nodded her head and leaned back on the tree's bark.

'I sure hope so.' was Kagome's last thought before the bell rang to announce that the first period was to commence. Lucky for her she had a free period and could relax under the tree. Kanna and Kagura did have classes at the moment and thus they agreed to meet up here under the same tree for lunch. The girls went to their classes and Kagome was left alone to ponder on things or rather bore herself to death.

After ten minutes of watching a random class getting ready for archery she decided to join the group. Although it was strictly forbidden for other students to join a class, she was sure that Kaede-sensei wouldn't mind for she was one of her best students. Besides, the old lady wouldn't mind a helping hand.

Kagome slowly stood up from her seated position under the tree and walked towards Kaede-sensei who was trying to teach a girl with a sided pigtail how to string the bow. Upon seeing Kagome from the corner of her eye she stopped and turned fully toward her. The old lady frowned. This made Kagome frown too, but with evident worry. When Kagome wanted to ask her what was wrong the old lady took a step back. This puzzled Kagome to no end. And then Kaede-sensei said, "Child, ye are tainted." Kaede-sensei turned her back on Kagome and ignored her, she resumed her lesson.

Kagome kept on frowning but nor because of worry. 'This is strange. What made her turn her back on me? She never did that. And what did she mean by me being tainted? Have I done something wrong?' Then Kagome looked at the girl with the sided pigtail. She couldn't help but stare. The resemblance was really great. Besides the color of her eyes did she look like a younger duplicate of Kagome. Then she saw her aura. Pure white, pure innocence; and she thought back on yesterday how innocent she still was. But that is over now. Yesterday the child in her died. And a young woman was bare to all the hardships the world had to offer.

Kagome turned around, her bangs hiding her eyes that were welling up with tears and walked away. That moment she felt lost, confused and most certainly alone. It was more like a hurt feeling of being dejected. How her life changed since yesterday. She knew how, when and where. But she didn't know what'll happen next. This made her afraid to face it. Where was Naraku when you needed him the most?

* * *

In a dark basement of solitary confinement a creature lay dormant. The stench it produced of miasma and other putrid gasses didn't faze it. Its eyes slowly opened to reveal twin crimson pools. A growl resonated through the room. The twin crimson pools closed again.

Naraku couldn't do anything now. His power ebbed away for this was the day of the month when he was at his weakest. And this was the day not many knew about. Only Kanna and Kagura. Actually only Kanna was supposed to know, his most loyal servant. Until Kagura got curious and followed Kanna here. She would have died that day if it hadn't been for Kanna to stop him. The girl her lifeless eyes seemed to sparkle when seeing her sister getting hurt. Being disturbed by it in a way –not that he would ever admit it to anyone- did he let Kagura go. And now he just had to wait until the moon would rise again. Or actually the sun to set because tonight would be the night of the new moon.

* * *

Kagome wandered aimlessly around through the empty hallways. She would sometimes stop to stare into a classroom where the students were actually enjoying the given subject and the teacher's ramblings. She kept staring at one particular class with one particular student, Sesshoumaru.

She thought back on yesterday when she almost fell down the stairs when he grabbed her. When Naraku spoke of his name with Sango and Miroku. She concluded if she followed correctly that Sesshoumaru and Naraku were somehow seemingly rivals. This made her wonder.

She was brought back out of her daze by the teacher that looked directly at her through the square glass window of the door. A disapproving gaze marred the teacher's façade. With a bit of a surprise Kagome walked away. 'What ever is his problem?'

* * *

A few months have past and the weather was worsening. It became colder with every passing day. Winter would be coming one of these days. But now it was hailing. Kagome looked out the window which belonged to Naraku's mansion. She came to live with him when her mother, Souta and grandfather never came home or called. She went to the hospital to see if her mom was there but they told her that no one with the name Higurashi ever checked in, in the last two weeks.

Kagome was heartbroken and distressed. Why was everyone leaving her? Ignoring her? Whatever had she done? She didn't understand people their motives. She didn't think she would ever understand them again. The tears rolled down her tender cheeks. A thumb whipped them away. The hand came from behind. Kagome leaned back against Naraku's chest. His warmth seeping into her back and spreading all over her body. Kagome looked at his face in the window. A frown of great disapproval marred his angelic face. She winced at the thought that she made him frown. The last thing she wanted was for him to be sad too. So she turned around and hugged his waste. He returned the gesture immediately.

He didn't like to see his Kagome so sad everyday. So lost and confused. So he did everything he could to lessen her pain. Even if it caused him pain too. She didn't know it but he would form a ritual every night -when she was sound asleep- to take some of her sadness and pain and bear it himself until it became too much for him. He would suffer for her only to see her smile again. But that gesture was not seen anymore. He was afraid that it would forever be beneath the seemingly think layers of depression.

They stood there, hugging each other, for a long time until Kagome backed away a bit too look up at his face. The frown was gone, but only a tinge of lingering sadness was evident in his crimson eyes. Unconsciously she wet her rosy lips with her warm tongue, but this of course didn't go unnoticed by Naraku. Instead of tasting her soft plump lips as he wanted to so much, he waited for her to make the first move. Luckily he didn't have to wait long for she stood on her tiptoes to reach his awaiting lips. He held her tight against him. He didn't go any further than she would allow for he didn't want to pressure her. The sweet taste of her lips brought back memories of when he first took her. He had enjoyed it very much, also knowing that he was her first.

How his opinion and plans have changed since they'd gotten closer. Now he spends more time and energy on her welfare than on the pleasures he sought for in life. And in a way he was and would be forever grateful for the day she first came into his life. He had futuristic plans for the both of them. And if everything went right they would carry each and every one of them out. He promised himself to make her smile again.

Kagome broke the kiss to next take his hand and lead them to their bedroom up the stairs. Reaching the stairs he suddenly stopped and she turned around to look at him. He came closer lifted her up bridal style to next climb the stairs to their room, open the door to shut it with his foot, walk to their bed and softly lay her down on the silken sheets. He undressed her and himself and slipped under the covers beside her. They snuggled up together under the covers and soon after they just fell asleep.

The harsh winds blew outside, trying to blow the leafless trees away. The sound of falling hail never faltering as it hit the rooftops of many a houses and buildings, keeping most occupants awake with the noise. Only the couple that had to deal with emotional distress everyday was sound asleep.

* * *

Kagome was the first to wake up, still snuggled up close beside Naraku. She then stood up to open the heavy drape curtains. While walking she thought about how caring and helpful Naraku has been. He was always there to ease her tattered heart, to wipe away her tears, to search and find her whenever she was lost. How she couldn't thank him enough for everything he's done for her.

Kagome opened the curtains and light poured in. That second Naraku chose to open his eyes. What stood there was a nude angel with long ebony hair and flawless skin. The sun's rays made it seem as if she was glowing herself. A sat up, admiring her until she would feel his stare.

Kagome on the other hand was surprised at what she saw. Sometime during the night it must have snowed for everything was blanketed in untouched whiteness. All sorrow seemed to be gone, frozen away and covert by something new, something fresh, and something pure. That instant she new she could not dwell in her sorrow forever and that she needed to move on. That instant she new she wouldn't be alone in her journey of life. Her eyes have finally opened to that which is right in front of her eyes and standing next to her all this time.

A radiant smile was what Naraku saw when Kagome turned to look at him. His angel was smiling at long last. He couldn't help but return the gesture. Kagome reached out her hand, beckoning for him to come to her. He wasn't one to be asked twice on such an occasion, so he stood up and went by her side to take her hand in his and cup her cheek with his other.

They looked deeply into each other's eyes. The spark he thought was lost was back in her eyes. She looked more beautiful than ever. Kagome also saw how Naraku's face changed. It became so gentile and sweet and a smile to die for. Yes, she would do well from now on. She won't let things make her depressed. Naraku would always be there for her to catch her if she falls, or better yet, prevent her from ever falling. The sound of his velvety voice caressed her ears when he asked why he had to come out of bed.

"Look outside and see for yourself. Isn't it beautiful? So pure and untouched. I feel like a new person. Let's go outside and walk for a bit? I bet the park is just like this." Kagome beamed with joy. How could Naraku ever refuse her such an innocent request? He thus nodded his head.

"Then c'mon, what are you waiting for? Let's get dressed and get out of this stuffy mansion of yours." Naraku only shook his head and slowly followed her to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

* * *

The first one outside was Kagome. Naraku was smiling as she had her "fun". She bent down and scooped some snow to make a nice round snowball to next through it right at Naraku. Naraku foreseeing this dodged before it ever hit him.

"You're no fun." Kagome pouted.

"What can I say? I just washed my hair." Naraku smirked back at her.

"Whatever." Kagome rolled her eyes at him and before she knew it she was hit by a snowball.

"And who are you to say I'm no fun?" Naraku grinned.

"Why you, I'll get you when you least expect it." Kagome promised.

"Like wise, Kagome. Like wise." Naraku replied.

The two linked arms and walked to the gates. It automatically opened when the laser recognized Naraku and closed again when the two were outside. They walked a few blocks until they neared the park. Now they only needed to cross to enter. But before they went Naraku had to pick up something first in a shop and told Kagome to go to the park and wait for him. He would be back before she knew it. Naraku was on his way to the next block where he would pick up the twenty-four carat white gold ring with a fine heart shaped cut twenty-four carat diamond. He couldn't wait to see the look she would have in her eyes when he would propose to her.

Naraku looked behind, not giving any hint on what he was thinking, to see Kagome look at him. He nodded and she began to cross the road. Suddenly a car came with great speed around the corner, heading towards Kagome and not decreasing its speed. It all seemed to happen in slow motion in front of Naraku's eyes. He couldn't head back for he was already some distance away from Kagome. He saw her eyes widen. The car hit her with great force so that she flew a couple of ten meters away to the other end of the block. After the car hit Kagome it swerved to the sides and crashed into a wall. A woman came out, her hands and knees shaking from the shock.

Naraku wasted no time and ran as fast as he could to Kagome's body. There the blood seeped from her mouth to stain the white snow that was just pure a few seconds ago. He cradled her head. Her soft voice moaning in pain. All the memories flashed right in front of her eyes. The beginning of the end was just a false illusion for it was the end of the beginning. The beginning she couldn't enjoy. The beginning of something new she wanted to experience, but it was ripped away from her. Her only chanceat happiness. Why had the Gods forsaken her? Why was faith so cruel? What had she ever done to deserve such? It was useless, she would never get the answers to her questions.

Her vision was blurry. With great effort did she try to see Naraku's face one last time. It held great sorrow. And she was also saddened that she couldn't take that sorrow away like he had done for her. In a small voice she said not to worry, she would be alright.

"Shh Kagome, safe your strength." Naraku was on the verge of tears.

"So cold, Naraku. I wish we were still in bed." Kagome softly smiled at the thought.

'I can't believe that I found love after I lost my first love to someone else. I guess that my first love wasn't meant to be. Now that I'm dying in the arms of my beloved. I guess it was. . .'

Kagome became limp in Naraku's arms. He knew he had lost her forever. She wouldn't come back. He was lucky though to have known her. To have been in her sweet presence. He looked at her still smiling face as it slightly turned blue. He kissed her frozen lips one last time to next release his wrath upon the one who ended the life of his happiness. The woman that got out of the car was on the ground sobbing in her knees as she rocked back and forth.

"Woman, do you know what you have done?" Naraku's voice was laced with venom as he glared at the still rocking body of the woman.

She lifted her head and with a tearstained face she croaked out, "I-I-I k-killed my owndaughter!" the woman continued her sobbing. Her shoulders shook from all her sobbing.

Naraku's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. He couldn't believe it. This was Kagome's mom. Why did she leave Kagome? Why was it **her** that killed Kagome? Why in the hell did she have to come back at all? "Why? Why!" Naraku roared with sadness.

The woman looked up again and said while still sobbing, "They were coming... I had to safe the others... it was too late... I didn't mean to... the pain just had to stop... she was tainted! She wasn't meant to live, she was my mistake." the last came out in a whisper.

Little snowflakes danced to the still covert ground. Naraku looked back at Kagome, it seemed that the blood puddle had expanded. He couldn't help but look away as she lay in her own puddle of blood. Her essence of life spilling on the snow. Tainted, the last thing going through his head before the woman shot herself in the head with the gun she took out of her coat.

The snow still danced around them, softly falling to the ground. As the leafless trees were witness to the whole occurrence, a transparent angel of white hugged the standing lone figure that was too shocked to do anything as he felt a familiar embrace. Only then did a tear escape a red eye and disappear as if it never fell on the tainted snow.

**The End.**

* * *

**I finally finished it! What do you think of it now? An unexpected twist? I find it better than before, 'cuzz this time I was really having fun writing it. I must admit that I was only posting chapters to keep you content. I am truly sorry 'cuzz no author should write like that. I know it isn't an excuse, but now I did it with my heart and shall try to keep doing so. Please review. Criticism is welcome.**

**Sincerely, Koorime13.**

**(Ps: ne, guys, sorry about the loose ends. I kind of forgot to write it down. But I hope it satisfies you. And if you still want to figure out more then you would just have to use your imagination, not for nothing is it Romance/Suspence!)**


End file.
